


[Video] Возвращение

by ilera



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Embedded Video, Fanvids, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22683112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: audio - Clint Mansell "Leaving Earth", video - "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them"
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone/Original Percival Graves
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	[Video] Возвращение

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [autumn dusk at central park](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9465887) by [brawlite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brawlite/pseuds/brawlite). 



> audio - Clint Mansell "Leaving Earth", video - "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them"


End file.
